Camp
by Allyjenner
Summary: At summer camp, Spencer meets an intoxicatingly handsome guy named Toby that irritates her to a new level. But since when does hate mean love?
1. Chapter 1

My first multi chap story, please give it a review!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh my god," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen. Good thing I don't have to enter, HA!"

"What? It might be fun," Aria said, smiling. "Be positive."

"Agreeing with Aria," Spencer said, nodding.

"Come on, you're just saying that because you like being all competitive and stuff," Hanna chuckled.

"I do, but I think it's really cool how our school offers this," Spencer said, smiling a little.

"It is! There's nothing wrong with a little fun and competition," Emily said.

"Okay, yeah, but who wants to waste their summer at some lame school camp where you compete for nothing," Hanna said.

"You win a trophy," Spencer said, daydreaming about another award for her shelf.

"I don't want awards, I want my fashion magazines!" Hanna said, crossing her arms.

"Please, Han, do it for me," Emily pleaded. "I'm begging you. _Please_. It won't be fun without you."

"Why do you guys want to go so badly, anyways?" Hanna asked.

"Dr. Sullivan, and our parents both agreed that we need time away from Rosewood, where we can have fun," Emily explained. "Our parents are practically spending all their free time trying to convince us to go. And now that I think about it, I agree. A summer away would be nice. We can do everything we can do here, except there's a few little games and competitions for fun sometimes."

"Okay fine, I'll go, Em," Hanna gave in. "But it better be fun!"

"All of us together?" Aria grinned. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

* * *

_Summer_

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" Hanna groaned as she joined her friends.

"I'm pretty pumped," Aria said with a smile. "Guess what? We can request our own cabins! Cabins of five."

"But we only have four," Hanna said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Me, you, Emily, and Spencer."

"Crap... I'm sure there's someone else we can room with," Aria said, sighing. "We already turned in the request forms last week... And we put down just us four. Hopefully we don't get a fifth roommate! If we do, I hope we get to meet someone nice and new."

"Hi, I'm the director of this camp, call me Mr. Rendell. So your request forms were due the week before camp, and we've gotten together cabins of five for everyone," he said. "If there were less than five on the list, we assigned someone else who did not submit a request sign to a cabin. Keep in mind, boys and girls do not mix in cabins!"

He went with the girls' cabins first.

"In Cabin 1, we'll have Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Jenna Marshall," Mr. Rendell announced. "Your counselor will be camp counselor Fitz."

The four girls were about to bang their heads against a wall. Jenna Marshall? Out of all people that there were? Of course, the girl they had a terrible past with was their cabin roommate.

"Okay, moving on! Cabin 2!" Mr. Rendell began.

* * *

"I can't believe that Jenna's our roommate!" Hanna yelled. "Nice going, Aria!"

"It's not just my fault," Aria said, crossing her arms. "Emily was there with me."

"Well, nice going Aria & Emily!" Hanna added Emily's name.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"It can't be that bad," Emily said. "Maybe this is our chance to fix things with Jenna. They've always been rocky, but maybe we can make things right, and have a fresh start with her!"

"Come on, we stood there while Ali blinded her and did nothing," Hanna rolled her eyes. "There's no way in hell that she's gonna forgive us, trust me!"

Spencer shushed them.

"I hear her coming!" Spencer whispered. "So shut up."

The brunette was right. The door opened, and Jenna was there. She was aided by their cabin counselor, Counselor Fitz. He was a young, attractive man. Aria immediately smiled at him. He was super cute and had a goofy smile on his face. She already liked him.

"Hello!" Counselor Fitz exclaimed. "I'm Ezra Fitz, call me whatever you'd like, hopefully including Ezra or Fitz somewhere."

The girls giggled, and Aria the loudest.

"So anyways, if you haven't met Jenna, here she is," Ezra said with a grin.

They bit their lips awkwardly. Ezra didn't notice the tension, though.

* * *

"Sup," a long-haired guy walked in and said. "I'm Caleb... Rivers."

"Hey," Toby Cavanaugh said, nodding his head. "I'm Toby Cavanaugh."

"Cool, I think I've seen you around Rosewood High a couple of times," Caleb said, nodding back. "What brought you to camp?"

"My parents thought my stepsister and I were living a stuffy and horrible life. We aren't on speaking terms, so my parents made me come out here to get exposed to the outside world again," Toby said, sighing. "You?"

"Aw man, bro. Anyways, I needed a place to stay, and a super cheap school camp? I take what I can get," Caleb grinned. "I get a low costing cabin for the summer, beds provided. I'm not the richest guy in town. I live alone. I'm a foster kid."

"Rough," Toby said.

The boys began to unpack their stuff. A nerdy looking kid walked in.

"What bed can I take?" he immediately asked.

"You can choose first," Toby said, smiling at him. "I'm Toby Cavanaugh."

"Lucas Gottesman," he introduced himself.

"Caleb Rivers."

The cabin door opened again, and all eyes shifted to it. Noel Kahn walked in with a smirk on his face, and his head held high.

"I would introduce myself, but you all know me," he said with a cocky smile.

"What are you doing at camp?" Caleb asked. "Most of us would have thought you were getting wasted off of your ass over the summer."

"Cute," Noel rolled his eyes. "That's what I wish I was doing. My freaking parents forced me to come here. They said I need a summer full of positive influences, and less partying. That's pathetic!"

"Right," Toby rolled his eyes back.

"So, where's the fifth dork rooming with us?" Noel asked.

"Mr. Rendell said that some guy named Sean is our roommate," Lucas said.

"Nice!" Noel exclaimed. "Sean rocks. I missed the Rendell guy's meeting thingy, so I didn't know. At least one other guy here won't be a dork."

* * *

It was lunch time at camp, a time where you could sit wherever and actually have fun freely! Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily sat together, of course. They were eating their provided meal, which was actually kind of tasty. It was spaghetti.

"I'm gonna go get a refill on my lemonade," Spencer announced and got up from their table.

She got up from her table and walked over to the main table with all the food and drinks. She began to refill her lemonade when some random guy was shoved against her. Her lemonade spilled all over her clothes, and she was really upset with the guy. She pushed him off of herself angrily.

"I'm really sorry!" he apologized.

"Well thanks a lot, my clothes are soaked now," she angrily said.

"I swear, he pushed me," he promised, pointing to Noel Kahn.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to her table.

"Some idiot spilled his lemonade all over me," Spencer complained. "I'm gonna go back to our cabin and grab some new clothes, okay?"

Her friends nodded their heads.

* * *

"Dude, why are you so mad?" Noel asked.

"You made me spill that girl's lemonade all over her!" Toby yelled, folding his arms. "Noel, I barely know you, but you're already pissing me the hell off."

"Alright, I'm sorry. We're a team, and we've gotta stick together to dominate everyone else," Noel gave in. "I'll be a better guy from now on, I promise."

"Guys, we should go," Caleb said, walking over to them. "The first competition of the summer begins in like ten minutes, and we wanna warm up and get pumped for this."

"It's tug of war," Sean said. "I checked the list. Tomorrow's is a water balloon fight!"

"Hell yes!" Noel exclaimed. "Water balloons all the way, suckers!"

"Chill, Kahn, I thought you hated camp," Sean laughed. "And don't get all happy, we have tug of war today. Water balloons are for tomorrow, man."

Noel groaned.

"I'd pummel all the bitches I hate, and there's no suspension for it, like there is at school!" Noel exclaimed as he put his athletic shoes on. "Anyways dudes, we're gonna win today's challenge. Our only problem is that Lucas is a scrawny piece of shit."

"You're such a jerk," Caleb said, annoyed. "He didn't mean it, Lucas."

"I don't care. I'm used to him," Lucas sighed, and walked out the door.

"You're the meanest guy I've ever met, Noel!" Caleb yelled.

"Aw, c'mon Rivers, don't be a cranky baby," Noel sighed.

* * *

"Tug of war?" Hanna complained. "The guys are obviously going to win."

"Relax, Hanna, there's two competitions for this," Aria explained. "There's guys vs. girls, and also gender vs. same gender. We get to try both, okay? Don't be a Negative Nelly without knowing what we're going to do."

Counselor Fitz, AKA Ezra, caught up to them.

"Hey ladies!" Ezra exclaimed. "You ready to play some tug of war?"

"Yeah!" Aria enthusiastically said. "Any strategies for us, Ezra?"

He grinned.

"Believe in yourself?" Ezra chuckled. "I'm not exactly the tug of war master, sorry."

Emily noticed the enthusiasm Aria had towards Ezra. Once Counselor Fitz left, Emily turned to Aria.

"Aria, why do you get so joyful whenever Counselor Fitz shows up?" Emily asked. "And you call him Ezra?"

"He told us we could, and I think he's a nice guy," Aria said, turning away from Emily.

The whistle blew, and the first game was about to begin. The first challenge was the guys vs. guys challenge. The four cabins of all boys were playing tug of war against each other. There were two games total going on. Caleb's cabin was playing a group of guys from a different school. Their names were unknown, but there were five averagely-muscular guys.

"We won!" Noel exclaimed when the other team finally dropped.

So their cabin was set to play the next boys team.

"Ugh, that's the guy that splashed lemonade all over me," Spencer whispered to her friends.

"The one behind Noel Kahn?" Aria asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"He's so cute!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I know!" Aria agreed.

"He's the enemy," Spencer mumbled angrily.

"What? He's the Lemonade Spiller? He's such a criminal," Aria sarcastically joked.

"Sarcasm not needed, Aria," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "You guys just don't understand what discomfort he caused for me! Your clothes being all sticky and wet... it sucks."

"You should go for him," Hanna smiled.

"Um..." Spencer didn't even know what to say.

"Fine, you don't want that hunky thing?" Hanna smirked. "I bet you he looks even better with his shirt _off_. If you don't want him, I'll go for him."

"Knock yourself out," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

The first competition ended, and Spencer's cabin had won 1 out of 2 of their matches. In the second one, Jenna was having a 'moment' and the rope slipped from her hands, since she was blind. Well, she said that was the reason, probably just to make the girls who were there for 'The Jenna Thing' feel bad for her since they were a partial reason that her blindness happened.

They all got to just hang out after the tug of war competitions ended. Hanna really meant it when she said that she was going to go for the blue eyed stranger that spilled lemonade on Spencer. She went up to him. He was hanging out with a long haired guy with brown hair.

"Hey guys, you did really awesome out there," Hanna flirtatiously said.

Her friends watched in amusement.

"Oh, thanks," Toby said, putting his drink on the table next to him. "I didn't watch you guys, but I'm sure you did great, too."

"I'm Caleb!" the other guy suddenly said.

Hanna giggled at the attention.

"I'll see you guys around," Hanna winked, trying to keep Toby intrigued, but he didn't seem that way.

Caleb was the one that seemed intrigued. He was grinning widely as she walked away.

"Um, Han, I don't think you got the Lemonade Spiller's attention," Emily pointed out. "I think you got his friend's attention."

"Whatever," Hanna rolled her eyes. "Lemonade Spiller will realize how great I am soon!"

"Right," Emily laughed.

"You know, I actually like the shaggy haired guy better," Hanna said, smiling a little. "The other one's kind of too mysterious for my taste. I like the one that's bold and fearless! And that Caleb guy is just that."

"So now you're gonna go for Caleb?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "Make up your mind!"

"I decided! It's Caleb," Hanna said. "You can have Lemonade Spiller now."

"So I'm the Lemonade Spiller?" he asked.

The girls looked behind them. The Lemonade Spiller was standing right there.

"Creep," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "Who are you, and what do you want from us?"

"Actually, my friend over there wants to keep talking to your friend," he said.

"Okay," Spencer said.

"I would love to!" Hanna exclaimed, and started running towards him.

She bumped into some other guy before she could reach Caleb.

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout that," he said.

She knew that cute smile, that cute face... It was Sean Ackard, her crush from most of junior high and freshman year. And man, he was looking even better than before!

"Sean, it's Hanna!" she exclaimed.

"Hanna Marin?" He grinned. "You look great!"

"Thanks," she blushed. "So do you."

"Hey, if you've got time tonight, maybe we could do some catching up," Sean said with a sweet smile.

"I'd like that," Hanna said.

Sean smiled and walked away.

Hanna wasn't so sure about Caleb anymore...

Back with the other girls...

"Okay, well I've said what's needed... Oh! I'm really sorry about spilling your lemonade on you," he said with a sigh. "It was an accident, I swear."

Spencer didn't know why, but she actually felt like a jerk for making him an enemy for something so stupid. Accidents happen!

"Uh..." she tried not to tense up. "It's okay."

"I'll maybe see you guys around," he said with a smile. "By the way, my name's Toby, not Lemonade Spiller." He chuckled as he walked away.

"Not so bad anymore, huh?" Aria smirked at Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Spencer didn't know why she was so remarkably intrigued by the way that guy spoke. He was just somehow so witty, yet so clumsy and cute. She wouldn't admit to her friends that she in fact_ had_ pondered a relationship with him. Why wouldn't she admit it? Well, a school girl crush wasn't worth the hassle from Hanna. She didn't need sex jokes being made. Hanna was notorious for making jokes about crushes and relationships, and Spencer didn't want that crap.

Meanwhile, Hanna had given up her dream of Caleb, and moved on to Sean. Her feelings towards him were sparked again when he noticed her in a way he had never done before. She thought Caleb was fine, but she couldn't help but have an urge to win Sean's liking. It was always her goal throughout junior high to make him like her back, and be her boyfriend.

The girls were doing their own things at about seven PM when there was a knock at the door of their cabin. Emily got up to open it. In the doorway, Sean Ackard stood with a sweet smile. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and he looked like a serious romantic at that point. Emily, in all honesty, had no clue what the hell it was. She knew he was Sean Ackard, but why was he here? The last she heard was Hanna wanting to go for Caleb instead of Toby, but there were no mentions of Sean Ackard!

"Hi," he mumbled out. "Um, I came to see Hanna, so could you please get her for me?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Emily quietly said before calling the blonde over.

"Sean, hey!" Hanna exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Hanna," he smiled. "I know we're just catching up again, but I wanted to ask you something. I've wanted to ask you this for a while now. So I won't postpone it anymore, but god, this is making me nervous! Hanna, do you want to go out with me?"

"Of course," Hanna responded with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

And her junior high dream was complete. She was dating Sean Ackard, just like she had wanted to since junior high. It felt special to be his girl. She smiled at him again before pulling him into a sudden hug. He hugged her back, and it was their first moment as boyfriend and girlfriend. He gave her the flowers, and they just stared at each other for a second.

"I know I can't really take you anywhere special for a date at camp," he said, chuckling. "But maybe tomorrow at like eight, we could go to the dock together and just have some kind of romantic time. Hopefully it'll feel like a date."

"Sean, it sounds great!" Hanna exclaimed. "Tomorrow, eight, at the dock. I got it. I'll see you then."

He smiled back at her before closing the door and walking back to his cabin.

"Hey dude," Noel said as Sean walked back into their cabin. "Where'd you go?"

"To ask a girl out," Sean said with a grin. "It went well. She said yes, and we have a date tomorrow night, eight o' clock to be exact, at the dock. It's gonna be romantic and perfect. I'm gonna make her wanna stay with me. It'll be the best date she's ever been on!"

Caleb stepped into the cabin.

"You guys are always so smooth with girls," Caleb said, sighing. "I need a bit of advice. I like this girl, but I don't think she'll ever notice me."

"Dude, we can help you!" Noel exclaimed. "Who's the crush?"

"That really funny girl... Hanna Marin," Caleb responded. "Blonde, blue eyes. She's literally perfect."

"Kay, so if you wanna get her to notice y-" Noel began, but Sean got up and cut him off.

"You can't have her, man," Sean laughed bitterly. "She's my girlfriend. I asked her out like five minutes ago. She's mine."

"Wait, what?" Caleb asked.

Sean rolled his eyes and responded, "It's pretty simple, dude! I'm dating your crush. Hanna's my new girlfriend, and we have a date tomorrow night. Forget her. She's my girlfriend. Sorry man, all's fair in love and war. I got to her first, and she accepted. Move on."

Caleb's heart dropped.

"It's cool, whatever. It was just a silly crush. I'm sure there's other girls out there," Caleb said, dejected.

* * *

"Hi."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"What? You're still mad because I spilled lemonade on you?"

"Yes."

"Come on! How about we have a fresh start?"

"No thanks."

Spencer began to get up from the table, but Toby stopped her.

"Give me a chance," he said, pleadingly. "How about you come with me today and we'll go for a walk through the woods? We can start over. It'll be really nice."

"Are you asking me out?" Spencer asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Maybe. Do you want me to ask you out?" he cautiously asked.

"Nope." she confidently responded.

"Then no, I wasn't asking you out," he responded to her original question with a grin. "So will you go with me now?"

"Fine, but if you try _anything_, I'm leaving," she said. "You really didn't make a good impression with your lemonade spilling. If you like me, then you'll prove that you're not an ass."

"Who said I like you?" he asked, to make her feel stupid. "Come on, I just met you. There's no way I can actually like you."

She blushed.

"You tried to ask me out, so I figured," she shrugged.

"I thought I told you I wasn't asking you out that time," he smiled.

"That's only because I told you I don't want you to ask me out!" she crossed her arms defensively.

"You're cute when you get mad," he laughed.

"Uh, thanks?" she rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I'll see you by your cabin for our walk through the woods after today's competition," he smiled proudly.

"Ugh... Okay," she said, and continued to read her book.

He was about to say something, but he decided against it, and simply walked off.

* * *

It was a not so friendly water balloon fight. Noel went berserk in the competitiveness. He didn't back down at all. He splashes every soul he could. Toby avoided hitting Spencer, simply because he didn't want to make an even worse impression. He didn't mind hitting her friends, though.

"Take that, bitches!" Noel yelled. "Hey pretty face, bet you wish you won, huh?"

Aria rolled her eyes.

"Mister Kahn, please keep your profane comments to yourself," Ezra quickly walked up to them an made him back off. "I don't want your offensiveness here."

"Whatever," Noel said, rolling his eyes at Ezra before walking away.

"Thanks for backing me up, Ezra," Aria sweetly said. "I'm really glad you came over here. I always get annoyed of Noel's constant jerk-like attitude. Some guys are just really mean. But you're not. You're so sweet. Thank you so much."

"Well of course, Aria. That's really nice of you to say. I'll always be there for you whenever you need me," Ezra said with a smile. "I want you to have a good time, and I don't want anyone to get in the way of that. You should stay away from nasty guys like Noel."

She couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll see you later, Ezra. Thanks again," Aria said before walking towards Emily, Spencer, and Hanna.

"Aria, what's going on?" Emily asked. "Every time you're around Counselor Fitz, you get all weird. Do you... have a _thing_ for him?"

"What!?" Aria cried, exasperated. "Emily, I'm not some slut."

"Why would that be slutty?" Emily asked. "I was just wondering."

"Well, you wondered wrong!" Aria yelled. "He's our cabin leader! I just think he's a really awesome counselor, ok? You don't have to think that means that I'm in love with him or something."

"Ok, I'm defending Emily here. It's one think to think he's cool, but another to start flirting with him," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"Mind your own business, guys," Aria said, crossing her arms

Hanna smiled and changed the subject, "I have my date with Sean tonight!"

"I'm still surprised that you forgot all about Caleb," Emily said.

"Look, I didn't forget all about him, I just remembered that major goal I had to date Sean Ackard," Hanna said, sighing. "I don't know what happened. When I saw him again, I remembered what a crush I had on the guy! I just really had this urge to date him again. My feelings for him came back, and then he asked me out, and I just fell for him again in such a short time! I barely know Caleb, anyways. We haven't even formally met."

"Am I the only one who hasn't found love at camp?" Emily asked, chuckling.

"_Love_? I talk to our cabin's counselor, and then it's considered love," Aria said, annoyed.

"Hey! What about me?" Spencer asked, crossing her arms. "We all know Aria's in denial about Fitz, but me? I don't have anyone either. We can be the single buddies together, Em!"

"Nope, no we can't. You have your true love Toby," Emily giggled.

"_Lemonade Spiller_?" Spencer scoffed. "Em, you're crazy."

"I can't deny, you'd be cute with him," Hanna said, nodding.

"She has a date with him," Aria laughed.

"Aria! I trusted you," Spencer mumbled angrily.

"Well, that's what you get for saying I'm in denial about Ezra!" Aria yelled.

"I'm not even going on a date with him," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "He asked me if I wanted to walk through the woods with him, and I said fine. We clarified that it's not a date, too."

"A walk through the woods? Those are the only kinda of dates you can have in this low standard camp, so yeah, it's a date!" Hanna exclaimed, giggling.

"He just wanted to make a different impression besides the Lemonade Spiller," Spencer defended herself. "Jesus, now I know how annoying it must be, Aria."

"Finally, someone understands!" Aria laughed.

"Whatever. Spence, you should get to your date," Emily said, giggling.

* * *

Spencer was walking back to her cabin. Toby was already there, wearing a dry change of clothes. He had a smile on his face. He waved when he saw Spencer approaching her cabin.

"Hey!" Toby exclaimed. "Ready to go?"

"Kinda," she said. "I have to change. My clothes are still wet from Noel's pelting of the water balloons."

Toby chuckled softly.

"Or you could just take what's on top off, and come along with me," Toby whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"Jerk," Spencer spat as she shoved him away.

"I was kidding, beautiful," Toby said as he lightly touched her shoulder.

She didn't know why, but her body was tensing up.

"We can go for a swim instead. I figured that swimming in the lake would be more fun than parading around in the dirty woods," Toby said, smiling at her. "You wanna go swimming instead?"

"Well, of course, but is this just so I'll wear a bikini?" Spencer asked.

"Trust me, I'm being considerate. I'd rather see you skinny dipping, but I'm settling for this," Toby joked.

As much as Spencer denied it aloud, she appreciated his rather playfully inappropriate attitude. It was cute, and maybe even a slight bit sexy. She bit her lip.

"I'll go change," she said.

"Why? I thought you were wearing stuff under," Toby said.

"Yeah, but it's not a swimsuit," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't matter," Toby said. "Spencer, there's no time to change! The faster we go, the better."

She groaned, but gave in.

They walked together to the lake, and slowly. Spencer was just thinking about being half naked in front of him. It would be weird. He was the Lemonade Spiller, and she wasn't supposed to like him! She was supposed to hate him.

When they reached the lake, Toby threw his shirt off, and just wore his athletic shorts. He jumped in the lake like it didn't matter. He nearly screamed when he realized how cold the water was at night, but he soon got used to it.

"You coming, or what?" he grinned. "Afraid of a little nudity?"

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Normally, no. But with you? Yes," she said, turning away.

"You're just nervous, because you like me," Toby chuckled. "You won't admit it, but you like me. Probably because you've already told your friends that you hate me, and you're too stubborn to say that you really like me. I know your friend Hanna teases you about me, and that's why you're so nervous around me."

"Um, no," she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't like you if you were the last guy on the planet."

"Ok, then stop being nervous and get in," he grinned.

"I can do it easily. You don't make me nervous," she smirked.

She stripped out of her jeans and tank top. She did feel pretty self conscious and nervous because he was stating at her half naked body as she stepped closer to the dock. She put her feet in at first, and then Toby came over to her and offered her a hand in.

"Not so bad, huh?" he smiled.

"I guess," she nodded. "See? I'm not nervous. It was nothing."

"I feel defeated," he sighed. "Anyways... Are you a swimmer?"

"No. My friend Emily is, though," Spencer said.

"I don't really care about what Emily can do," he said, and cupped her cheeks. "I care about what you can do, so I can kick your ass at a competition, babe!"

"Babe?" she rolled her eyes.

He shrugged.

"You know we barely know each other, and I already hate you," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but stare at his sculpted chest. That was probably why he was so eager to go swimming, so he could show off his built body.

"That's wrong. You love me," he said.

"I hate you," she said, shaking her head.

"You love me," he repeated, swimming closer to her.

"Hate," she said, trying not to look up at him.

"_Love_," he whispered before leaning in.

His lips touched her, and it was such a soft kiss. He put his hands on her waist as they kissed for a few seconds. When they pulled back, be sweetly smiled at her. She was thinking that he would mock her for kissing back, but he didn't. He just stood in the shallow water and held her waist.

"Spencer! Is that you?"

And the sound of Hanna's voice ruined the moment.

"Oh crap," Spencer whispered, sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, for the Jenna Thing, the girls just blinded Jenna. Toby wasn't there. It was too get revenge on her, and not him._

Chapter 3

* * *

Of course, Hanna just had to show up. Spencer knew it was her fault. She should have remembered that Hanna had a date with Sean by the dock that night, and she felt stupid for not remembering. She wanted to hide. But her body tensed up with she felt Toby's hand brush against the exposed skin on her back. She moved closer to him, feeling like he was her protection for some reason.

"What do we do?" she asked in a whisper.

"It doesn't matter, we're just swimming, Spencer," he said carelessly.

He didn't understand the terror of Hanna knowing! She would tease her for a countless number of days, and that was exactly why she didn't want to get close to Toby— humiliation. If Hanna knew, then Aria and Emily would know quite soon as well. She could always brush it off and act like it was nothing.

"Get down," she ordered quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing why he'd need to duck down. Spencer grew more desperate as she saw the blonde approaching, her arms linked with Sean Ackard as they got closer to the dock. She wondered how Hanna'd known that it was her out at the dock.

"_Get down_," she repeated more frantically the next time.

When he didn't immediately get down, Spencer decided to take matters into her own hands. She shoved the handsome guy underneath the water, soaking his preciously combed hair. He tried not to gasp at the sudden shove underwater, but he couldn't help but let out a minor squeal. Luckily, Hanna was too occupied with Sean to notice that he was there.

"It is you!" Hanna exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

She didn't know how long Toby could hold his breath, but it was quite impressive so far.

"Just going for a swim by myself, Han," Spencer lied. "That swimming contest is a part of the games, and I thought I needed some practice. I didn't want to let the team down. You know me! Always playing to be a winner."

"Emily's an awesome swimmer," Hanna reminded. "You could just get lessons from her. Wanna explain why you're in your bra and panties, lady?"

Heat rose to Spencer's cheeks.

"I didn't want to get my new bathing suit wet just yet, so I thought I'd use this old stuff," Spencer lied, and pondered how Toby was not dead yet. Or was he?

"You're totally skinny dipping!" Hanna exclaimed with laughter. "I'm just teasing. You mind if Sean and I join you for the swim? Seanykinz, are you wearing the swimsuit I asked you to put on, babe?" She looked at her new boyfriend sweetly.

"Yeah sweetie," Sean said with a smile. "I'm wearing my trunks. I'm ready to swim, baby!"

Hanna stripped down, revealing her sexy bikini. Sean threw his shirt off, and followed Hanna into the chilly water. Spencer was seriously marveled that Toby hadn't died yet. She knew that she was busted, though. If he was still alive, he couldn't stay down there much longer, so she was busted.

As expected, Toby's head burst out of the water. He gasped and panted for air, breathing heavily. He shot Spencer a slight glare for making him do that. He tried his hardest to stay down there as long as possible, but no human could have went much longer, anyways. Hanna grinned when she saw him.

"You're dating Toby?" Hanna asked, smirking.

"No," Spencer abruptly answered. "I'm on a freaking swim with him. We came her as friends, and it stays that way, Hanna. Jesus! I seriously support Aria after all the harassment from you. Sometimes there's a thing called having a friend!"

"So we're friends?" Toby smiled.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Relatively."

"It's a date," Sean nodded his head. "If it wasn't a date, you wouldn't have been ducking him under water like he's a secret. Obviously if there was nothing to hide, then you wouldn't have hidden him. Just fess up, you're dating! Nice, Cavanaugh."

"We are _not_," Spencer objected. "I tried to hide him because I didn't want to deal with Hanna's annoying teasing! Han, I told you that I was going on a walk with him. We decided to go for a swim instead."

"I know, but Sean's logic makes so much sense!" Hanna exclaimed. "Ok, so we should plan another double date—"

Spencer cut her off once she heard the date part, "_Date_? This isn't a date. And we're not double dating, Hanna! I'm going back to the cabin."

"Spence, don't be like that! Calm down," Hanna said.

The brunette pushed herself out of the lake. She dried herself in the towel that Toby bought, and started angrily marching towards her cabin. Toby didn't say anything to Sean or Hanna, he just grabbed the clothes and his towel and started to follow her.

"You forgot your clothes," he said as he dried his chest.

"Whoops," she breathed. "Thank you, Toby."

As she took the clothes back from him, he looked up at her.

"What's with the anger towards your poor friend?" Toby asked, still following her.

"Poor friend? That's Hanna Marin," Spencer vaguely explained, rolling her eyes. "She makes everything so god damn embarrassing for me! You know what? If she keeps this up, I'll... I'll hide her favorite shoes!"

"Whoa, calm down, Satan," Toby joked, and laughed at it, too.

For some reason, Spencer laughed as well.

"My cabin's here," she said. "Thanks for the somewhat fun night. I'll see you tomorrow, Toby."

"Hey, you stopped calling me Lemonade Spiller!" Toby exclaimed.

"Oops! Thanks for reminding me, Lemonade Spiller," she grinned.

He laughed along with her. She was about to walk back into her cabin, but Toby rushed over and grabbed her arm.

"Spencer, wait!" he cried.

"What?" she asked, turning to face him.

He didn't say anything, he just kissed her lips. And, she kissed back. Her hands ran through his sandy colored hair, and he held her waist tight as his lips did all the work. After a five second kiss, she pulled away.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow," she repeated, and hurried into her cabin.

He didn't understand why he kissed back if she was now suddenly done with him.

* * *

"Sean is out with my woman!" Caleb cried as soon as Toby came back.

"She's not exactly 'your woman', but I'm sorry for your loss," Toby said, and patted his friend's back.

"At least we can be Single Buddies," Caleb grinned.

"Not exactly..." Toby began slowly.

"Wait, what?" Caleb asked.

"I took Spencer out to the lake tonight," Toby answered.

"You told me it wasn't really a date, and it's just to make a different impression on her!" Caleb said, folding his arms. "So it wasn't a date."

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't. Well, it didn't start out as one. We went for a walk, and then we went swimming for a bit, and then we... um... we kissed," Toby confessed. "But then Sean and Hanna showed up, and she got embarrassed and left, so now I have no clue where we stand."

"Wait, you saw Sean?" Caleb asked furiously. "You should have punched that guy's face for me! He deserves it for taking the girl from me."

"You barely know her, Caleb!" Toby reminded.

"A guy can dream," Caleb said, turning away.

"Wassup, bitches," Noel said as he entered the room. "Still moping that you couldn't get the girl, Rivers?"

"Your buddy Sean just took her from me!" Caleb cried.

"No, you just weren't smooth enough. You didn't swoop in. You didn't even talk to her. You just left the pretty girl there. Of course another guy's gonna grab her! Sean just happened to be that lucky guy," Noel explained, grinning. "There's other babes for you to grab, Caleb."

"But I want _that_ babe!" Caleb whined like a kid.

"Sucks, she belongs to Sean now," Noel said. "Don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or have a super light one. Tomorrow's challenge is an ice cream eating contest, and we're gonna freaking win, boys!"

"Good! I can eat away my depression tomorrow," Caleb drearily said as he collapsed on his cabin bed.

* * *

"Spencer, why are you so anxious looking right now?" Emily asked, climbing onto he's friend's bed. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing," she quickly lied.

"I know you!" Emily exclaimed. "I know when there's something going on."

"Emily, it's _nothing_," she declared.

"Ok, fine," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

The door of their cabin opened. Aria was giggling as she entered. The guy that followed behind her was Ezra! Emily and Spencer both grinned, knowing that she was out having some romantic bonding time or whatever with Ezra. Maybe it was kissing, talking, or whatever, but they were spending time together in some way.

"Hi everyone," Ezra said with a smile. "I just came to check in on you."

"Oh, we're fine," Emily said.

"Alrighty, Aria's here, Emily's here, Jenna's here, and Spencer's here," Ezra began. "So where's your other friend Hanna?"

"She's out with someone," Aria told him.

"Lurking at night?" Ezra asked, concerned. "That's never a good idea. Who's she with?"

"Sean Ackard," Aria responded. "Ezra, it's ok. She'll be fine."

"She's my responsibility, Miss Montgomery," Ezra sternly said. "Have a nice night, ladies. I'll be out looking for your friend. Any idea where she is? I'd think that you guys would know."

"I saw her not too long ago," Spencer spoke up. "She was by the lake the last time I saw her, and with Sean."

"Many thanks to you for your help, Miss Hastings," Ezra said with a smile. "Night."

He stepped out of their cabin. All eyes went to Aria for explanation. Well, except Jenna's. She was off in her book reading world, fed up with the four Liars.

"So Aria, where'd you go with Counselor Fitz tonight?" Spencer curiously asked with a smirk. "Details would be appreciated."

Aria rolled her eyes.

"We went for a walk, and talked about poetry," Aria vaguely explained. "He's a very poetic guy, ok? I find that charming."

"Just go for him already," Emily pleaded. "I know it's Hanna's thing to burst out the truth at a wrong time, but you need to. You know you like him."

Aria didn't answer. She stared at Jenna for a moment.

"Counselor Fitz, huh?" Jenna spoke up. "I always knew he took a personal interest in some of the girls he counseled. I've heard stories about his past here. He's been with a lot of the girls in the cabin he's selected to counsel. Anyways, if you'll excuse me, I have a little errand to run."

Strangely, Jenna got up from her bed. She used her cane to guide herself out of the cabin. The girls watched her closely as she exited.

"Do you think she meant it?" Aria asked, paranoid.

"She's Jenna Marshall, she hates us," Emily confidently responded. "Of course she's lying! We have no reason to believe anything she ever says."

* * *

"Hey, you!" Toby exclaimed as he put his arm around Spencer. "You were in a hurry to get inside last night. What happened?"

"Toby..." she sighed. "Nothing happened. I just didn't know what to do."

"What?" Toby asked, staring at her. "You kissed back, I thought — "

"Whatever you thought, it's wrong," she interrupted, and abruptly walked away.

"Dude, what just happened?" Noel asked, walking up from behind him, alongside Caleb.

Toby didn't even turn back to face Noel and Caleb.

"I think I just got dumped before we ever really started..."


End file.
